Secet of the Snake (Creepy Pasta x Reader)
by RhiannaWillow
Summary: Just a pet? Well to you maybe? To your memories, maybe not... (Y/N) A Teenage girl has an amazing pet snake called Andie. But Andie has a secret, a BIG Secret, will you survive long enough to find it? Or will 'They' come kill you before you have a chance? (This is a Creepy Pasta x Female Reader, enjoy!)
1. Chapter 1

p data-p-id="6c3203858f3f1d84d2dac1c1497b7f2e"A/N When I am writing in your POV I'll be using personal pronouns (I, me stuff like that)/p  
p data-p-id="84a031d7403b1b4c1c4bbb52240355df"-Your POV-/p  
p data-p-id="f0686901d24be74174a0bae3d2da8cc2"Why, why am I scared? I-it was just a dream, a stupid, s-scary, imaginary dream! Why am I getting so work-worked up over this? *Click* Oh Great! Just what I needed! *Crack* My Tourette's is acting up a- again! How scared has this whole thing made me!?/p  
p data-p-id="001319ab1a40c2b463d10e9b5951e433"(Note: You have Tourette's, it only acts up when you get scared, you have it on a minor scale, only because you were just diagnosed with it a week or so ago)/p  
p data-p-id="1fa94bf7e9faeafb075f8ace1c82b5dc"-Flash Back-/p  
p data-p-id="6d5807f46f7c49aeac53c96c577c363d""Let me go. LET Me go. LET ME GO!" Screaming thrashing, these... these chains wont give me up, they're tightening around me, I can't escape! Someone... Save me... The chains, ever growing stronger, weren't going to give me up, no matter what I ask.../p  
p data-p-id="2dcf34adf3a75e8c5f4a9579bad2d64c"Then I saw him, A-a Boy a-around my age (14) slowly walking towards me... What does he want? H-his eyes... Th-they seemed . . . endless. . . . hidden behind his mask. The ever growing darkness around me reflected in his eyes. I heard a low chuckle emanating from the boy. Low and . . . inhuman. . . . W-what was he?! He reached me and gradually ran his cold, long, sharp fingers across my chin, teasing my sensitive skin ever so slightly. The chains reached for him as well. But, instead of grabbing him, they slowly started to wrap themselves around my neck. I struggled to breath. I heard a sharp crack ring out through the room, and then my head fell to the floor, a silent scream imprinted upon my mouth, never to be heard by anyone, ever again and it rolled towards him. He then placed his foot upon my skull, and suddenly crushed it underneath his shoe. My burning throat, stayed with me, there really is no escape.../p  
p data-p-id="019d55b4fc6f2b063e0d862119ef21b4"~You've met with a terrible fate, haven't you?~/p  
p data-p-id="04826aa456510328195d32fa96907955""AHHHHHHHHHHHHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" My breathing's laboured and I can't control my heart beat, Darkness, chain, a blue mask... What the hell did I dream about? I Fell something around my throat and.../p  
p data-p-id="265ea912b0859128033744a3e4b126ee"-Back to present-/p  
p data-p-id="9d19529c3da198cd49dc0c7baf3dadb3"It's been days, weeks even since I had that dream, why is it still so vividly imprinted on my mind? Every time I close my eyes I see that man, no, Thing... Walking slowly towards me then~/p  
p data-p-id="81016c7c7217fdfbc75a87342dca3b38""Hey! (Y/n) Quit day dreaming! It's lunch time" Miss Galilna screams at me, yup, school sucks, big time, but hey! Only three more years of Torture~ to go, Right?/p  
p data-p-id="09d39a599e4e989caeba63f7a7758369"Friends? I Have none, you see my new nicknames I got given when I transferred here half way through Year 8 (8th Grade in the USA) were the same as they were in my old school.../p  
p data-p-id="f329337896916f77c544d24a1962a8ae"Demon Girl, The Witch, Psychotic Bitch, Broken, Killer,/p  
p data-p-id="661cfcaef9f8f94a2c6f4ef2e6c6d818"so on and so forth, no escaping the pain anytime soon. At least I have Andie, the snake that lives on my neck, if anyone tried to move her, she'd snap (Not only my neck but theirs as well!) she never leaves me and I'm glad, as long as she's there I'll never truly be alone. The best thing is that she keeps all the popular cows away from me. I Bet your wondering "What about my parents, what will they say?" Heh, I ran away from home. The Night we left, Andie delicately wrapped her jade green scaled body around their all too vulnerable necks. It's been around three years now, I'm even enrolled in the nearest high school, so at least I have a way to keep myself fed and to stop the authorities from questioning my existence. Now There's no one left, no one who can hurt me as much as they did, no one to laugh at me or mock me or even... Abuse me *Shudder* anymore *Crack!* "Damned it straight to hell! Calm Down (Y/N)! They aren't alive anymore, they cant hurt you when they're dead!" *Deep breath in* Aaaannnnnnnd *Out* "O-okay, Hey Andie! Lets go get you some food!" her head perked up, she's so cute!Alright time to find her some mice, maybe even a nice big rat!/p  
p data-p-id="715410dcad1a303ec186add48b40055b"-Small time skip (Like five minuets)-/p  
p data-p-id="bc647ffe19480923fe04303e02de3756""Huh? What's this? Andie found something, something blue? She Slithered up to it and started to wrap herself around it, I picked it up.../p  
p data-p-id="f27aef8d4e436c955bca3b1229ad8f9b"No../p  
p data-p-id="e3eae655741205b5d192a9e0ac4218a3"I-it couldn't be.../p  
p data-p-id="ce7809de68b092ee0ade9df8b6563cc4"Not his mask.../p  
p data-p-id="c728722992f4dd377d62b4b75d17f751"h-he isn't real.../p  
p data-p-id="7942671ab56226407220bc6ce77b3dcf"he's j-just a w-warped f-figment of m-*Tic* My I-imagination.../p  
p data-p-id="fe484c6e1d8deb39cdba2fff0b1f9698"W-who put this here/p  
p data-p-id="34d53055bcdb5760fca4d27553d57dc7"W-who's sick t-trick w-was this Hu-*Click* Huh!?/p  
p data-p-id="a0cf544f4348585c50cb116ecabd0f6e"-NEW POV-/p  
p data-p-id="d734b67bb3c256b0738bec9569ece2ff"T-this g-girl, she's ju-*Crack* Just like m-me/p  
p data-p-id="1e2fabd10d4ac3cfc0b61cd0ca2ab4f2"Maybe He Would like a n-new *Tic* One? A-a Girl this time?/p  
p data-p-id="e87c0eea29f4865dcab5ae07d8454039"-Andie's POV-/p  
p data-p-id="35d3130d6a38de394d19e5ba7f6676cf"Two orange orbs watched (Y/n) as she started to freak out, both twitching, stuttering uncontrollably, I saw the orange, hissed but stayed away from the boys hiding place, I am very protective of (Y/n) But as long as he doesn't move there's no point in scaring her is there?/p  
p data-p-id="05f44b9ab503c581c7eeaa1a1c222ed1"I Look back at her and she's drawing something in the dirt I go over and see a circle that she's crossed out "H-he can't be real. B-But just I-in case..."/p  
p data-p-id="073b92d0a00633a9cb8d33bced2f9904"That symbol, He will not touch her! I Will Poison That Man before he even "Sees" Her,/p  
p data-p-id="187771f2cbee42d62b0632a139749278"~NO EYES ALWAYS WATCHING~/p  
p data-p-id="725f20c3cc940ea0d9cfa9f37e632a67"Came a singsong tone from... THAT BOY! Was he one of the...?/p  
p data-p-id="33d5299efd9113e835822618f99667a0"Uh-oh!/p  
p data-p-id="26478db11a74b3c8675f463fee30cba7" /p 


	2. Chapter 2

p data-p-id="84a031d7403b1b4c1c4bbb52240355df"-Your POV-/p  
p data-p-id="054511c77109dbe2b27dc14010bd1256""Hissssssssssssss, Hiss, Hisssss"/p  
p data-p-id="55f45fe6301f489c7b8dd2bfa49a8657""Really? Where?"/p  
p data-p-id="cc4c275ec741051e49f1eec18b7c489e""Hissssss"/p  
p data-p-id="61de8bdce5ff91d99126c5238a982463""O-okay, Okay! Calm the fudge down Andie!"/p  
p data-p-id="9454e9de1c9c22c0ce580f30fd2a1d69""HISSSSS"/p  
p data-p-id="a74235dc6d4962039a6dd6d1714143d1""But still, maybe he's normal?"/p  
p data-p-id="18b177703767bfde5f80f5a63474c062""HISS? HISS! Hisssssss... Hisssssss. HISS!"/p  
p data-p-id="80bc9ce44ba5c775b007905928c0fa75""Alright, Alright. I'll be careful!"/p  
p data-p-id="9c208728d5ace491fcae49ab05da248c"Ughhhhhh She can be such a pain sometimes, but she's never been wrong before, but this, ticking boy, seems... interesting... maybe I should..."Hiss"/p  
p data-p-id="4d441f7724b5c4adbd3d7e1588105d9a""Okay. Okay~" fine, maybe it's time to visit the internet.../p  
p data-p-id="e87c0eea29f4865dcab5ae07d8454039"-Andie's POV-/p  
p data-p-id="40e8bc51236e391a627e09b90f590ea0"That girl has a death wish, though if Toby *Shudders* Comes anywhere near my girl, he's going to get it!/p  
p data-p-id="8d5cbd04e329c95f9bc88870c881d201"I Suppose I ought to go home tonight to stop any suspicions coming my way... though, one more night cant hurt... Can it?/p  
p data-p-id="522c28f8d1bfadbaa1916e07fa6d8362"-Toby's POV-/p  
p data-p-id="a010ff62bb68c57cc3217883cc23545f""Hey Masky, H-Hey Masky, H-H-HEY! Maa-Maaskkkyyyyyyyyyy~"/p  
p data-p-id="d5aa33f70fe939f6dd69a6d5898a08fc""What is it Toby?"/p  
p data-p-id="48328bc4b6fc976b9d0b7a3ff36779f8""W-where's slender? H-he n-never us-usually takes this l-long on a h-hunt."/p  
p data-p-id="efd64a2deb82424069d5729c0a5cf79a""Oh, I heard he's gone after a depressed girl this time around, those types take ages to break, y'know. He could also be playing, I mean it's not too un usual is it?"/p  
p data-p-id="678fa9413740e3e84004d360781bb16d""W-whoa, how d-did you not st-utter?"/p  
p data-p-id="c9b44302a590d830db18e4c8546f01c8""Hoodie gave me some pills, but they don't work on everyone"/p  
p data-p-id="faeca3fa5abc15a6df6315bc29057920""O-oh, o-okay"/p  
p data-p-id="e420ff67776270c2a44854755fa1eb7b""Hey, why don't you do some singing? You never stutter then"/p  
p data-p-id="f8e22795270c9b230a84fa4645c8d4de""W-well I w-would but, I-I'm n-not th-that good.. h-hehe-e/p  
p data-p-id="63ca3680103272725e05464ae67cad1c""Y-you kidding me? Your Great! Go, sing your little heart out for a fangirl, then have some fun with your hatchets eh?/p  
p data-p-id="bdc18329a564f042d15f3bb2304f204e""Kay! Th-Thanks Masky"/p  
p data-p-id="c70297ab9cf6dc730afe8ee5e81ae075""No Prob"/p  
p data-p-id="b533dbdbfb63d7b8386c382a2f621e10"-=- Time Skip -=-/p  
p data-p-id="c79069b8e0e724ef126dcf95dc0e3558" watch?v=Le1wLH... /p  
p data-p-id="91c4d7356dca7870b637fca8e80c8f20"Lyrics:/p  
p data-p-id="209e5e71d58f633408b5911500647ac7"It shouldn't be this hard to just live your life/p  
p data-p-id="ff72d33660e3d3312fa1c55df3040239"beat and torn apart by this pointless strife/p  
p data-p-id="42eac6d34d083189023f30df7e54e760"targeted for something I can't control/p  
p data-p-id="4c8f9e364b66b109821cc71c45b10e54"'fraid that what came next was inevitable/p  
p data-p-id="96eec1af7620b670cb76c9023288af3c"ostracized and weak my head starts to spin/p  
p data-p-id="2f565a6e8ec30bd4f24e351a6e981980"should have cut them down but I let them win/p  
p data-p-id="32322f5b61821e6556fcb0a95bf5e66e"all of my foundations crumble away/p  
p data-p-id="fef3d286c354476c54a2ff455628fb4b"like an aging rope it all begins to fray/p  
p data-p-id="28a3875ea810b97ba9242cdb102e1aa3"cue the voices and illusions fighting against twisted fusions/p  
p data-p-id="2ab59e9128ea1de5acabe6e8503d31f5"whispering that resisting the urge is useless/p  
p data-p-id="2dd766cb2021752253788bbb8e1a7ed7"See him in the shadows he is closer God he always follows/p  
p data-p-id="17325e83c974b58f1dbb9b61314364fc"try to shake these visions but I can't he's ruthless/p  
p data-p-id="599d67d30335b020d144f5196658c14a"All torn apart my reality distorts/p  
p data-p-id="df063f5a2fea7acff750a5cbf54084ac"Cannot go home without him I am alone/p  
p data-p-id="d36a57b859c6799027a0036cf105c60f"hatchet in hand all I have and all I am/p  
p data-p-id="eb16eed29f8b54329b00ba585dc35216"end of the line but the darkness tells me I'll be fine/p  
p data-p-id="7bbf276e5ac129a2081ec3725666e468"After losing her I just lost control/p  
p data-p-id="5cd5e64bc43775bd9fad908bc4229cdc"All the mental anguish had took its toll/p  
p data-p-id="d7b4f7319f6f82f06f2c8fa532e4c3a7"Oh he had it coming I'll tell you that/p  
p data-p-id="3be766cd6f1fc34540bcfa750311176b"I'll no longer act as his breathing doormat/p  
p data-p-id="ac27e4edfec4a63d36281a506925a365"So I took the axe and then I buried it deep into his back/p  
p data-p-id="bfac2fc55987f1a8a7c1996d293dab9f"All those years of fear and dread unleashed this hatred/p  
p data-p-id="2492edb4d11d8b8d0611ffbc8e608241"Panic started to set in and I could hear a distant siren/p  
p data-p-id="4b3294e65122eefdae7ee3cb41c816ee"I set fire to it all and welcomed my downfall/p  
p data-p-id="2cd49394d846d575efb1773c30d4818d"All torn apart my reality distorts/p  
p data-p-id="3db7a06aa48dddc7ef1032f2d9b87313"Cannot go home without him I am alone/p  
p data-p-id="51d742346f98c601ef002e9a4072ddb9"hatchet in hand all I have and all I am/p  
p data-p-id="679344e0fe63139b4934e625660a9961"end of the line but the darkness tells me I'll be fine/p  
p data-p-id="7ffb6602d8ec0f27956638a3812f56a6"Pulled from the flames by the man of many names/p  
p data-p-id="9a1b96abcf9bf0f3f147d832c2203560"Memories lost drained away at a great cost/p  
p data-p-id="dbbc2c35979444b88f32cd197045ef57"broken and there is no way to just fix me/p  
p data-p-id="99a4ef1f82312ff0fbeaf356b0b3b5b2"All I have left is my name I'm just Toby/p  
p data-p-id="3d3415874179c5453ba7e3e1ddce5ac9"Pulled to this place by the man without a face/p  
p data-p-id="ee10ea07a9e59cc4a478404af04f523b"Memories changed could it be what he arranged?/p  
p data-p-id="5ea58a7a9543cde5cbf78ec3fd62eede"broken but he found a way still to use me/p  
p data-p-id="296ca582bc100cf0cacaf7169b34c27e"All I have left is this name only toby/p  
p data-p-id="66f24a9305c43804f1e918fd566affd6"All torn apart my reality distorts/p  
p data-p-id="6556bb860649533b2fdd42e3ffbc246a"Cannot go home without him I am alone/p  
p data-p-id="1c2e5de937c68c067f3fcf7aaef4c091"hatchet in hand all I have and all I am/p  
p data-p-id="b806cd3fe7edd1416f88d59e1c3d6eb4"end of the line but the darkness tells me I'll be fine/p  
p data-p-id="86906bfefee7a1cc02f01e3d30754582"All torn apart/p  
p data-p-id="051b30e1cd3763228b7bcb876aaa1783"Cannot go home/p  
p data-p-id="ea5b645a3d8b55342641ee3776054adf"hatchet in hand/p  
p data-p-id="c5c408be7d5f141bd0c90263ea6a7b78"end of the line/p  
p data-p-id="e03b6f95a9165499fe8f051aad75ef55"As the final notes died on my lips her eyes widened in awe, but before I could be assaulted I flicked my wrist out, Hatchet gleaming, stained red shimmering, in the light of the dimming red moon.../p  
p data-p-id="53aabdee1aeb25dbb3a2c98ca06c0663""Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"/p  
p data-p-id="ad55b7f74546a5c5711ebc4d42df73cc""hehehehe, HeHehEHEHehEh, N-no esc-scape for the b-beautiful, y-you made th-he mi-istake of lis-stening maybe I should stop, bu-ut you look so pretty, glistening in the moonlight, a lovely shade of, deep, scarlet, beautiful, blood. It Makes me so happy, heheheheHehHAhahaha ha haHeHEHAhaahaahhhaa GOODBYE!" slowly trudging home, I see... "Slendy! Slendy, listen, I found.."/p  
p data-p-id="51aa19b8c5e903e2371b9aa3257278d1""Huh, oh that's nice toby, just scout her, Don't kill her"/p  
p data-p-id="58c7d9ee010239736075a8bdc88103b9""Yes sir!"/p  
p data-p-id="fecd846728456eb32b34bbb2e29a5763"Sometimes that mind reading of his is helpful, but other times, not so much haha! Oh crap, I gotta clean up my waffles before he "TOBBBYYY!" Damned it!"/p  
p data-p-id="379ff053cd8dcb407d3ccdea17f7f0a0""Y-Yes sir?"/p  
p data-p-id="e49a83d7f922a1e02d2cc6cfa6756a70""Where are this girl's ... Organs...?/p  
p data-p-id="7de3ab0a8020cbb5e54de86c87f1f86c"organs? Wait... "EJ WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!"/p  
p data-p-id="e2080c15205cdb3bcbd63d35ef9f754e""What, I needed a meal before I went on a killing spree"/p  
p data-p-id="fc95721d64be616d8a74e9747c145a2f"*FACEPALM* "EJ, Where were you?"/p  
p data-p-id="e6ed3eedd9a7562a073d8a94f961aed6""I Was stalking this girl, but that *Shudder* Pet of hers is too damn strong!"/p  
p data-p-id="d286de455e0bc079ba43aa343064b3b6""What kind of pet?"/p  
p data-p-id="1b265aac0c7697f30ba18cc3615ee4f7""Oh it was a snake"/p  
p data-p-id="8d5e1e4e082455863290083be54707fb""HER? Okay, well toby you know what to do..."/p  
p data-p-id="8c00f98b9397c862c3b7a765228e9b67""Yes sir!"/p  
p data-p-id="46b7feb09ce8947510c44ecfcbea08d5""What girl? What do you mean sir?/p  
p data-p-id="363c3d77eed1dfb15865826429db8a82""Hehe, someone's glad they didn't gut her, otherwise I'd be gutting you hehe"/p  
p data-p-id="47a810d0a3df461552a0a6a3d5a100af""Wait don't tell me she's a-"/p  
p data-p-id="39dc7bb74f4bbf0ec3e3115f2b037107""soon to be yes, run along child, go on your spree, i'll see you at dinner to explain and warn Everyone, okay?"/p  
p data-p-id="f8f1738c20abb97fc04df4a7c038d9af""Okay sir!"/p  
p data-p-id="e192d5e051cf34a7a0a2ef0def8f27c9""Ah, toby, if you see masky at any point tell him I need to speak with him"/p  
p data-p-id="277478a91c3909e345247317e16163f4""Yes sir. Goodbye sir!"/p  
p data-p-id="35bf3e7ea7a23c3ea1fddf92f8449a30"-Your POV-/p  
p data-p-id="422ad463d7b157b12b586e8264b0c224"BANG!/p  
p data-p-id="5e738d6714ca0cfd6609387bf3645191"Your eyes snap open, the moonlight dancing on your eyes, what was that loud noise? It cant be... can it...? Has HE come back? N-no i0i don't want to see him... "Hisss"/p  
p data-p-id="12f4e04526e5853187c34d9fcfcce507""O-okay A, Y-your right I-I'm just over-reacting, I g-guess it comes with *Tic* Being homeless?"/p  
p data-p-id="8a613cee795fb233c1c4b9e0e9bccc38""Hissssss, hiss, his"/p  
p data-p-id="99b29bcdbe8268a24aaa2215e9067fa7""I know we could have a house if we wanted, but I love the woods, tell ya what, lets climb a tree and play hop, like we always did!"/p  
p data-p-id="3b135fa1ac064f3eab7923307b467fe8"So you and Andie leapt across the trees together, unbeknownst to you, a ticking boy, down below, unable to track your echoing laughter.../p  
p data-p-id="09c3bd294a338f7e34058a9903039f2a"-Andie's POV-/p  
p data-p-id="6231dacaeb1bc626db1d210750aa92ad"Are the Proxy's really so stupid that they think they can take me on? Well, being fair they have no idea on who I even am.../p  
p data-p-id="3b4e84d46b6d3ceb0d64b8e50835d4c3"Not even poor, sweet (y/n) Knows who I am, and I've been by her side longer than anyone. I've usually killed them by now, but she, she's different, more, real... In a way.../p  
p data-p-id="d3434c3d21500a734808551110c57f2e"Ahhhh, poor, poor EJ, perhaps I shouldn't have been so tough on him? Or maybe I could tell him who I am... No if I am to tell anyone it will be (Y/N) And I will only tell her,/p  
p data-p-id="6f658ee3eff2b970bbd319b0703a728c"Tell her.../p  
p data-p-id="5058f1af8388633f609cadb75a75dc9d"./p  
p data-p-id="9966ca6dcc0401cd6dcf0e5d74d3c125"./p  
p data-p-id="8967c2dc7ff9815cf66c84fd159d4861"./p  
p data-p-id="08e93b057d461bb8771b6b0c2fb78614"./p  
p data-p-id="56daf6553ecd08d299d463a5d5622ebb"./p  
p data-p-id="4e97aeeaa8b15ca1180fcd1f3ac478d1"When/p  
p data-p-id="dd7536794b63bf90eccfd37f9b147d7f"I/p  
p data-p-id="292ed5e525d66c64f13a3bf54a17c06a"Kill/p  
p data-p-id="6d8afed037116b59d528935e3d6204ef"Her~/p  
p data-p-id="c9952accafe3186bb4ad18dcd6045048"-Toby's POV-/p  
p data-p-id="392b1246905b9bee835fb3018215c367"Where are th-they? *Tic* they cant be too far *Crack* I mean they were sleep-ping when I-I hit that tr-tree.../p  
p data-p-id="223aa6e6a997e11242a0f59ae4397f2b"(Song By Madame Macabre on Youtube, She does some amazing work, go check her out!)/p 


End file.
